


In Our Memories

by articcat621



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Daryl comforts Beth after she wakes from a nightmare.





	In Our Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: TWD is owned by AMC and Robert Kirkman, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

_In Our Memories_

Beth scooted closer to Daryl under the sheets, desperate to steal some of his warmth.

Daryl stirred at her movements. "You all right?"

Beth sniffled. "Sorry, Daryl, I didn't mean to wake you." She moved to get out of their bed, but Daryl quickly stopped her by grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her back down. 

"Why are you crying?" Daryl pressed. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He looked at her, gently rubbing the back of her hand in a soothing motion.

Beth let out a shaky sigh. "I had a nightmare... I..." She took another shaky breath, feeling the tears prick the corners of her eyes. She hated crying as she knew it made her look weak, but she couldn't help it. "I miss my daddy," she eventually confessed.

Daryl pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "I do, too." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "He was a special kind of man."

Beth nodded. "He was." She sniffed. "He would have loved it here." 

"Yeah, can you imagine him and Reg?" Daryl chuckled softly. "I know you miss him, Beth, but he's still here."

Beth looked at him in confusion. 

"In you and Maggie's memories. In all our memories."

Beth smiled softly. "That's rather deep of you, Daryl."

He chuckled. "Ay! I can be smart sometimes."

"I love you." Beth gently kissed him. "Thank you, Daryl."

He tightened his grip on her as they settled back down to sleep. Beth fell asleep quickly, knowing that Daryl would chase away her bad dreams.


End file.
